My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Next Generation
by CaptainJack567
Summary: When Twilight and her friends mysteriously disappear one morning, it's up to their children to save not just them, but all of Equestria as well. Credit for the kids creation goes to Hazura Sinner. I can't get the link uploaded, so I'll give you the instructions to find her. Type in hazura sinner then deviant art .com and take out the spaces. Easy. So, give thanks to her, not to me.


**Welcome friends and those who have never read one of my stories. The inspiration for this little beauty comes courtesy of Hazura Sinner, who so graciously let me use her fanmade children for the Mane 6. This story is going to be heavily based in the kids perspective but will cut back to the Mane 6 from time to time. Let's not waste anymore time, let's get this party started! (Starchaser appears) "PARTY?!" (Push back behind screen) Not yet. Without further ado, I present _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Next Generation_. Here we go!**

The sun rose over Ponyville, bringing a new day. Inside Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's cottage, their eldest daughter, Windy Belle, was waking up late, as usual. Groggily rising from her bed, she hovered down stairs to the kitchen, expecting to find the pink mane of her mother at the stove preparing lunch. Yet, there was no sign of her. Windy then hovered into the den, expecting to find her rainbow maned mother doing pushups, but she wasn't there either. Things were starting to get weird now. Being careful not to wake her little sister up, Windy called through the cottage.

"Mom! Momma! Are you here?!" When no reply came, Windy started to get worried. A small noise sounded behind her, causing her to turn around. Her little sister, Harmony, had woken up. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, the little yellow filly yawned.

"Hey, kiddo. How'd you sleep?" Windy asked. Harmony didn't reply, she just walked into the kitchen, expecting to see one or both of her parents. When she didn't, she looked to her sister.

"Windy, where are Mom and Momma?" Windy shook her head.

"I don't know, Harmony," she said. A knock on the door caused the pegasus sisters to silence. Windy went over and opened it. Standing outside, looking like a wreck, was their friend Apple Syrup. Rushing into the cottage without a word, with tears in her eyes, she began to pace.

"Syrup? What's wrong?" Windy asked. The orange filly stopped pacing and sniffed, trying to calm down.

"Momma and Mommy are gone. I no see them this morning. I ask Uncle Big Mac and Aunty Apple Bloom and they don't know where they go either," Apple Syrup drawled. Harmony began to sniffle.

"What wrong, Harmony?" Syrup asked. Harmony sniffed.

"We can't find our parents either," she said. Syrup's eyes began to water again as she started to sniffle as well.

"I scared, Windy. I want Mommy and Momma!" Syrup cryed. Before Windy could calm her down, there came another knock at the door. Harmony opened it and in walked another member of their group, Starchaser, looking really distraught. The younger pegasus addressed the unicorn.

"Starchaser? What's wrong?" she asked.

"My parents have disappeared. I woke up this morning and I couldn't find them anywhere. I went to Sugar Cube Corner too, but Pumpkin and Pound Cake said they hadn't seen them, so did Mr. and Mrs. Cake," she said. Syrup wailed.

"I want Mommy and Momma!" she cryed. Starchaser gasped.

"All of your parents are gone too? This doesn't sound very good," she said. The four of them made a plan to find their parents, asking everypony around Ponyville, and if that failed, having Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia. This idea was suggested by Windy.

"I don't think we should bother the Princess with this," Starchaser said. Syrup pouted.

"My mommy's are gone. Yours are too. I want to write to Princess Celestia." she said. Starchaser didn't reply. Starting at the house owned by Vinyl Scratch and Octavia, the girls asked if their parents had been seen. Each house they went to, they got the same answer. None of the ponies in Ponyville had seen mane nor tail of Twilight and her friends. The last house they came to was owned by Derpy Hooves, Carrot Top and Doctor Whooves. When the girls said that their parents had all disappeared, Derpy offered them to come in and have muffins and explain fully. The girls agreed as most of them didn't have a full breakfast. Harmony and Apple Syrup conversed with Dinky Doo, while the older girls told Derpy, Carrot Top and the Doctor the situation. The Doctor huffed.

"I don't understand. Why would Twilight and the others disappear without a note on where they were going or anything. It's just not like them," he said to himself. Derpy shook her head.

"I don't know. Rainbow Dash isn't usually one to rush out without at least an explanation, and Fluttershy definitely doesn't do that, so I really can't think of why. But, don't worry, you two. If we see any of your parents, we'll be sure to find you," she said, smiling.

"I may have an idea on who may know but..no, it's too risky," the Doctor said. Derpy looked at her friend.

"Who, Doctor?" Carrot Top nodded. She wanted to know too, as did Windy and Starchaser.

"Well, you could ask Discord, but I don't recommend it until you talk to Princess Celestia. If she can't give you an answer as to where your parents are, then Discord can," the Doctor said. Windy smiled at Starchaser.

"We'll talk to Princess Celestia first," she said. Grouping back together and thanking Derpy, Carrot and the Doctor, the girls left the house and headed to Golden Oaks Library. Inside, they found a sleeping Spike. Starchaser smiled.

"Spike, wake up," she said, nudging the teenage dragon. Waking up slowly, he caught sight of the girls.

"Starchaser? Windy Belle? Harmony? Apple Syrup? What are you girls doing here?" he asked. Windy stepped forward.

"We need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia," she said. Spike got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Why do you need to send the Princess a letter?" Spike asked.

"Cause our mommy's are gone," Syrup said. Spike held up his hand.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked.

"We mean that we woke up this morning and they weren't there," Starchaser said. It took a few minutes for Spike to check the library for any sign of Twilight, and when he found none, started to believe the girls. Pulling out a spare scroll and his quill, Spike looked to Starchaser.

"What should the message be?" he asked. Starchaser sat down and cleared her throat, ready to recite the message.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we are writing to you at this time because something awful has happened. Our parents have disappeared. No pony in Ponyville has seen them, and they have given no clue as to where they went. We need your guidance, Princess. Do you have any insight as to where our parents might be. Please answer. Kindest regards, Starchaser, Windy Belle, Harmony and Apple Syrup." Spike finished writing, then rolled up the scroll, and sent it to Princess Celestia with his fire. Apple Syrup looked to Windy Belle.

"When Princess Celestia answer?" Seconds after Syrup had asked that, Spike burped out a scroll. Starchaser unrolled it with her magic and read the writing scrawled on it.

"Dear children, do not worry. I am well aware that your parents have disappeared and I am doing everything in my power to find them. I have scoured every inch of the outskirts of Ponyville and so far I have found nothing. Princess Luna has also been keeping watch for any sign of them. I will expand my search further. Do not look for your parents. Stay in Ponyville where it's safe. Everything will be fine. Rest easy. Princess Celestia." Finishing the scroll, the girls were torn as to what should be done.

"Let's talk to Discord. If Princess Celestia can't found them, Discord could," Syrup said. Starchaser shook her head.

"Princess Celestia said that everything would be fine. Let's wait and see what she comes up with," she said. Syrup huffed and turned to leave.

"I ain't waiting. Ya'll can if you want. Me, I go and find Discord," she said. Windy and Harmony sighed and looked at Starchaser.

"If there's a chance that Discord can tell us where they are, we might as well take it," Windy said. Starchaser sighed as the two pegasi left. Spike put his hand on her shoulder.

"It goes against my better judgement, but go talk to Discord. He may be the last one who would know where your parents went," he said. Starchaser sighed and looked at the photo that was on one of the bookshelves. It was a picture that Rarity had taken of Twilight, Pinkie Pie and herself on her 5th birthday. The happy faces of both her parents matched her confused, cake covered face. The cake, she remembered was made by Twilight, who wanted to not only surprise Starchaser but Pinkie as well. She almost burned it had it not been for the quick thinking of Spike who took it out right on time. Pinkie had been impressed, saying that Twilight's cake was just as good as hers. Starchaser smiled. She remembered that day a lot. Hugging Spike, she then ran out the door to catch up to her friends. The other three ponies stopped when they heard their friend gallop up. Starchaser smiled at the others and said,

"Lets go find our parents." The girls smiled and walked out of Ponyville, side by side, preparing to find Discord and their parents.

**~o0o~**

Twilight Sparkle woke up with a pain in her head. Letting her eyes adjust, she found herself in a strange room with her friends and her wife, Pinkie Pie. What concerned Twilight was that none of them were at their respective homes, and on top of that, there was no sign of their children. Twilight nuzzled Pinkie until she awoke.

"Twilight? Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily.

"Pinkie, wake up. I don't think we're in the library anymore," Twilight said. Pinkie slowly got up and looked around, seeing that Twilight was right. She could see Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity still sleeping, and began to freak out.

"Twilight, how'd we get here? What happened? Where's Starchaser?" she said, talking in a very fast manner. Twilight calmed her down.

"Pinkie. Pinkie, calm down. I don't know how we got here and Starchaser is probably back at the library," she said. Soon, the rest of the girls awoke and they all had a few inquiry's for Twilight. Rainbow Dash and Applejack wanted to know how they got there, Rarity was trying to ask about the whereabouts of Spike, and Fluttershy was worried about the kids.

"Calm down, everypony. I'm trying to think," Twilight said. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice spoke to the girls.

"Oh, not to worry, Twilight. I can answer that question for you," the voice hissed. The girls turned to the location of the voice and gasped. Out of the darkness stepped Queen Chrysalis, an evil smile on her face.

"Chrysalis, I should have known it was you," Twilight said, glaring. The Changeling Queen smiled.

"Aren't you girls happy to see me?" she asked. Applejack and Rarity glared.

"Where are we, you disfigured, ugly excuse for an alicorn?" they asked. Chrysalis chuckled.

"Somewhere where you can't meddle in my plans. You see, after you defeated me and my army at the Royal Wedding, I began to form a plan to take out the problem at it's source. I would have done it sooner, but studying arcane magic takes a while. Either way, none of you will be getting out of here. I've got a little surprise for Celestia and the last thing I need is you all spoiling it," she said. It was at this point when Pinkie lost her cool. Marching up to Chrysalis, she glared at her with a fire in her eyes.

"Alright, listen, you swiss cheese mule, because I'm only going to say this once. If you so much as lay a hoof on our children's heads, I won't hesitate to fill you with some more holes. Ya got me?" Pinkie snarled, snorting in anger. Chrysalis was unfazed and chuckled.

"I can see why you chose this one, Twilight. Someone needs to keep her on a short leash," she said. That made Pinkie even more angry.

"WHY YOU! When I get my hooves on you, I'm going to make you wish you stayed in your kingdom!" she snapped, fully prepared to pounce on Chrysalis, had Twilight not intervened by using her magic. Chrysalis smiled.

"Enjoy yourselves, girls. You're going to be here for a long time," she said, then disappeared, cackling. After Pinkie calmed down, the girls set to work thinking of an escape plan. Eventually, they settled on Applejack kicking the wall, while Twilight thought of a spell that could bust them out. Easier said than done.

**End of the first chapter. Give me some feedback, I love reviews. Prepare for Chapter 2 of _My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic, The Next Generation_**_**.**_


End file.
